School Day Off
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: When Haruka Nanase decided to call-in sick to stay home from school, his "friend" Rin Matsuoka came inside his bathroom to check on him. But what happens afterward is more than just a typical visit to your friend's house. Let's just say things get more, well heated. Rated M for RinHaru Smut and Language


**Hey, what's up everyone, Angel here. I know y'all may be appalled because this isn't the update for STS, but for now, I've decided to post a One-shot for RinHaru. With the college semester coming to a close and finals approaching faster than lightning, I'm starting to have more free time but at the same time becoming more and more stressed. I guess that writing something once in a while will melt that stress away, lol.**

 **Anyways, enough talking; this was inspired by an RP I did with someone on Instagram, so enjoy y'all!**

* * *

"Can't believe I'm doing this," a masculine voice sighed.

Our lovely ravenette teen known as Haruka Nanase was relaxing in the clear blue waters of his bath tub. Today marks the middle of the Iwatobi High School mid-semester, but Haru was just not feeling it. He decided to call in sick and take a day off. It wasn't always like him to deliberately skip school days, but the ravenette felt that he needed to be alone for a bit. Of course, his friends Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei attended the school and had assumed their friend wasn't feeling well, but little did they know Haru secretly has a low-key rebellious side within him. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, catching the 17-year old's attention.

"Haru? You in there?" a familiar voice can be heard from outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah, you can come in. I don't care." Haru nonchalantly responds.

"Sure thing," The teenager with maroon hair and crimson eyes, known as Rin Matsuoka, walked inside Haru's bathroom just to check on him. He and the ravenette are currently in a complicated relationship. The "former" rivals act friendly and platonic towards the public eye, but deep down it's something else. Rin has taken noticed that Haru decided to stay in and hide inside his bathtub. The reason why is just not clear at all.

"Hey man, you're not going to school today?" The 17-year old teen wonders.

"Meh, I'm kinda not feeling well right now." The ravenette lies.

"Tch, I don't believe you. Now, get out of the tub," Rin replies, holding out his free hand for Haru. The ravenette sighs as he gripped the maroon haired teen's hand before getting out of the warm tub. Rin smiled as he noticed that his friend here has once again bathed in his usual swimming trunks.

"Do you ever have a bath naked? Like why do you always have to bathe in a swim suit?" Rin questions.

"Ehe, it just feels comfy is all and yes I do bathe naked...well sometimes," Haru hesitantly responds before blushing faintly.

"D'awwww, are you blushing?" Rin laughed out loud.

The ravenette became startled and embarrassed in response," What? No, shut up!"

"Kyaaa, you totally are! You're so adorable!"

Haru suddenly couldn't help but to giggle a little," Okay, okay you got me." Next thing he knew, he took a step closer to his so-called friend. Rin cocks an eyebrow at the beautiful ravenette as he admired his charm and the way he looks to his eyes. Those raven locks, gleaming cerulean orbs, toned abs...the maroon haired teen could not believe they've belonged to him, and now he's starting to think of one thing on his mind.

"Wh-what now?" Haru asks, confused.

Rin holds his face close; damn, his face was as smooth as silk. He lets out a small chuckle before whispering," You're cute." He gives a tender kiss to Haru's soft, delicate lips.

The ravenette kisses him back," So are you."

"Well, I guess now's the time that you'd get changed," Rin adds on. Haru nodded as he reached into one of the cabinets, remembering that he placed a spare blue t-shirt inside there. He finds it before covering his bare torso with that cotton t-shirt. But much to the ravenette's surprise, he felt Rin grasping his wrist.

"Fuck it," Rin mumbles before pinning the ravenette against the wall and kissing him roughly and with fierce passion. Haru gasped loudly in surprise, but it wasn't long until he gave in and slowly kissed the maroon-haired beauty with a faint moan. Rin's tongue began dominating Haru's as he lifts the ravenette's hands above him. Haru's cerulean eyes slowly closed while melting into the hot kiss, feeling a deeper sense of intimacy with his one and only Rin.

"Come with me," Rin seductively commands as he carried the ravenette beauty into his room before gently pinning him down on his comfy bed, taking his shirt off afterward.

Haru began panting in arousal as he longs for Rin to do some more sexual activity with him. "Haaaaaa. I want you, Rin," He pleads.

"I want you too, Haru," Rin chuckled before kissing the beauty deeply. The 17-year old also felt Haru slowly removing his Samezuka uniform polo shirt, revealing his toned 6-pack and defined biceps. Haru lightly gasps by how Rin has been training so hard to impress him greatly. And boy did it sure work. Rin began to blush a little as he felt some exposure to Haru. The maroon-haired teen proceeds to kiss Haru's neck, even nibbling on it to leave some shark-like bite marks onto Haru's warm and supple skin.

"Touch my body, Rin," Haru faintly requests. Rin giggled in return as he started to kiss down Haru's body, making the ravenette blush and moan in a subdued, yet audible tone. The maroon haired teen eventually stripped off Haru's swim trunks, making the ravenette blush deeply as he's naked and felt exposed to him. Rin suddenly starts rubbing him in passion, feeling something hard down his waist. The ravenette beauty pants rapidly as his sexual libido spiked up.

"You're so hot like this," Rin whispers irresistibly.

"Haaaa, keep going Rin," Haru begs as he felt his lover caressing and touching his sensitive areas, making him blush a deeper shade of sanguine. Next thing the ravenette felt was Rin slowly and seductively licking his hard shaft, with his coarse tongue swirling around the tip. Haru lets out a few sexy moans, which was pure music to the maroon teen's ears. Eventually, Rin took him all in his mouth and sucked deeply, hearing a slightly louder moan as a result.

"Ahnnnn~ Rin," Haru wails, closing his cerulean eyes and lost in pleasure. Rin eventually sucked deeper, feeling drops of precum from his partner's member. After Haru's sultry request to suck it in deeper, Rin suddenly stopped with a giggle, making the ravenette confused.

"Rin, why'd you stop?" He wondered.

"I didn't want you to cum before me," Rin explained with a laugh.

"Tch, you're such a tease," Haru pouts.

The maroon haired teen smirked and requests," Help me out?"

Haru suddenly knew what Rin wanted from him. This wasn't actually the first time they have done this type of thing. The ravenette remembered his first time was actually last month. He decided to stay the night at Rin's place and after confessing their feelings and such, it escalated into well...the bedroom. With that being said, the 17-year-old ravenette spreads his legs, exposing his entrance for Rin, making his heart pound with joy and ecstasy.

"I want you inside me," Haru whispers with his alluring voice.

Rin smiled as he knew exactly what Haru wanted from him,"You sure?"

Haru pants at a rapid pace replying," Yeah...hurry!"

Rin laughed," Okay, okay! Chill..." The maroon haired teen unbuckled his pants, revealing his hard-on. Haru remembered what is was like; long and with some serious thickness. at least that's what he thinks. Rin places himself at Haru's longing entrance, slowly pushing in with a soft moan. Haru gasps loudly before letting out a long moan, making Rin giggle and pushing more of himself in, resisting the urge to moan as well. The ravenette blushed deeply as he felt more of Rin inside him and moaned after feeling a slight thrust.

"Oh...wow...baby," Rin softly moans.

"Ahnnnn...ahnnn...you're so amazing, Rin," his lover moaned out.

"S...so are you, Haru."

"Haaaaa, go deeper, Rin," The ravenette cried.

The maroon haired teen felt motivated enough to push it all inside his lover, moaning loudly of how tight Haru was.

"Aaaahhhh, so good! Right there!"

"Mmmmhmmmm, so tight..." Rin thought out loud as he hit's Haru's prostate, making him let out a high-pitched moan under falsetto. The ravenette looked at his lover with mesmerizing cerulean eyes as he lusts for more and more of Rin. Haru apparently felt lost in pleasure, especially do such sexual things with his used-to-be rival and friend, who never thought any less of him. The ravenette pulled Rin closer with his nails digging into his back.

"Mmmmm, baby!" Rin grunts.

"Don't stop, baby!" Haru cries.

Rin thrusts even harder and deeper inside Haru, with his animal instincts making him do so at such a fast pace," Fuck, you feel so good."

"Haaaa, oh yes!"

Of course, within a few moments of pleasure, it didn't last forever although it felt like it did. Both teens knew they were near their limit, ready to orgasm any second now.

The ravenette drools and moans loudly," Damn! Rin, I'm so close I'm gonna-"

"Ahhhh, same baby!" Rin moaned loudly as he gave it his all and his last few powerful thrusts before he erupted his milky love juices inside of Haru. The ravenette screamed and arched his back as he shot out his cum onto his chest. A moment after their fierce orgasm, both teens panted heavily and Rin slowly pulled out of Haru.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"Mmmmm...that was...mind-blowing," The ravenette pants.

"I know right," The maroon haired-teen says while laying onto his back.

"Yeah..." Haru agrees as he places his head onto his lover's chest, hearing his heartbeat going back into a steady pace. Looks like the two of them will be skipping the whole day of school. But it didn't matter because right now they were together as one and that's all they cared about at the moment.

"I love you Haru."

"I love you too Rin..."

* * *

 **End of oneshot...**

 **Alrighty then, that ends the RinHaru smutty oneshot and yes, I totally enjoyed writing it. Also, expect STS to be updated hopefully by this weekend. Another thing on my mind is that I wanna give a shoutout to those who faved and followed the STS fanfic as well as those who reviewed it! Thank you guys very much and you'll get more where that came from soon enough!**

 **Also, I might make an AU RinHaru fanfic at some point, which will probably be M-rated due to the smut and yaoi and such. Look forward to that and I'll keep ya updated.**

 **Well, read and review folks! ^^**

 **BTW CumGuzzler: F-yo opinion you suck AF!**


End file.
